New Horizons
by Elise Arcblade
Summary: Yugioh AU! Ruby Rose gets a chance to enter duel academy one year early. Little does she know, this will just be the first step in one crazy journey. Rated T to be safe. Please enjoy


**I have no idea how well this fic is going to go over. Growing up, I was a huge fan of Yugioh. I watched every season of it up until the end of 5D's. After that things…kinda went off the rails. Anyway! I figured, why not give a RWBY AU a shot? Could be fun. Originally I was going to have it also be a full on SheRa crossover but after typing a few chapters into my rough draft keeping that many protagonists straight got a little daunting. So, the only two characters from the show I'm transferring over are Catra and Adora. Hope you understand, and please enjoy.**

**(Side note: I'm not strictly adhering to card eras. IE-Synchros were a 5D's thing but some duelists here will use them)**

_New Horizons_

"Crap, crap, crap!" Ruby kept repeating as she booked it down the sidewalk. Her duel disk was chaffing her wrist from where she had been in too big a hurry to put it on properly, and the belt that her deck was tied to was in similar shape, causing her to have to stop every so often to make sure her cards didn't scatter in the wind. "You'll be okay, sis. You only need to set one alarm sis," Ruby huffed, mocking Yang's words to her the night before. She had assured her over and over that she wouldn't oversleep but of course she had. And Yang hadn't bothered to wake her up. 

It was easy for HER to be so chilled out about it. She was already in duel academy, having passed the entrance exam earlier in the week. It was dumb luck, a chance meeting with Chancellor Ozpin at a local tournament that had given her this chance and though she was eternally grateful for having a shot to get in a year earlier than most did, it gave her a lot of added pressure. And it seemed like every street sign and crosswalk was doing its damndest to slow her down even further, not helping her mood in the slightest. The second round of entrance exams were set to start at twelve and it was already twelve fifty. 

"That would be your luck, Ruby, get such a great shot and miss it because your sleep schedule is so screwed up," she groaned. She stopped at the last crosswalk before the arena where the exams were, the roof of the building appearing over some of the smaller towers before her. As she approached the entranceway, she kept her head down, making dead certain her cards were still all present and accounted for when suddenly she felt herself halted, slamming into someone who she hadn't seen and apparently she hadn't been seen by them either.

"What do you think your doing?!" came a shrill voice. Ruby gathered her senses and looked up, seeing a girl wearing mostly white looked down at her, scowling, her arms folded as her foot tapped. "Well? Care to explain yourself or do you not speak english, you compete dolt?" She huffed.

'No no, don't offer to help me up or anything. Really, I'm fine,' Ruby thought in annoyance. Out loud she said "Sorry! Guess I got in too big of a rush," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. The girl snorted a bit but her posture relaxed just a bit.

"That's putting it rather mildly. Well at any rate your lucky you didn't cause me to drop my cards. Their very rare and I'm not going to have my father start breathing down MY neck because some menace ran into me and caused me to lose them." Ruby scowled a little bit as she brushed off her shirt and jacket.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess."

"It's heiress, actually." A new voice perked up causing them both to turn. A girl with shoulder length black hair, purple shirt and black jeans with white threading approached. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Card Company."

"Hmph! Finally a little bit of recognition," Weiss said with a smirk.

"The same company that's known for its questionable crunch time hours passed down to its employees who do technical work and design and underpaying the people in your factories that actually print the cards?

"I-I…well I never-" the girl rolled her golden eyes and walked past them both. Ruby had to giggle at the flabbergasted look on Weiss' face.

"So…are you going to be taking the exams too?" Weiss didn't say anything, merely tucked her cards back into her pocket and walked in. "Guess I'll find out later…" Ruby mumbled. She stared for a moment, up close the arena height towered over her. She took her cards out and looked down at them, kissing the top card before tucking it back in. "Wish me luck, mom…" she said softly before heading inside.

All around the arena, small dueling zones had been set up. It was exactly the kind of thing Ruby lived for, the thrill of the game, even if she was only watching and listening, few games were as fun as duel monsters. Seeing the Chancellor and a few other teachers, she walked over to the registration area, praying that they would still allow her to get in. She recognized the blonde haired woman sitting directly to Ozpins right. She was a two time national champion, Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby could remember watching some of her duels growing up and she was one of her idols.

Ozpin smiled warmly as she approached, handing him the registration slip he had given her when they'd met. "I'm pleased to see you finally decided to join us, Ruby. I was beginning to think you may have reconsidered," he said. Ruby shook her head rapidly, babbling some excuses, but he merely chuckled and held his hand up. "Please calm yourself. I have every intention of allowing you to take your exam. Being a little tardy is hardly worth taking your opportunity from you."

"Thank you so much, sir," Ruby said with a sigh of relief. Glynda looked less than pleased about that, but she didn't argue the point. Ruby was handed her badge and allowed to enter, Ozpin informing her that her opponent would be waiting in duel field nine. She opened the double doors and slipped inside, walking along the back hallway towards her assigned spot.

"Ruby!" Ruby turned as she saw Yang hurrying over to her, lifting her up in a big hug that Ruby was more than a little sure cracked a few of her ribs. "I'm so sorry I didn't wake you up, I didn't think-"

"Sis, it's fine but…your..crushing…me.." Ruby said in a choked voice. Yang got the hint and released her. "I'm just glad Ozpin let me take the exam. I'm on my way to field nine for it." Yang nodded and glanced over her shoulder, pointing to the stairs behind her.

"I'll be watching. Knock em dead sis, and no matter what, I'm proud of you." Ruby smiled a bit but it began to falter.

"What…what if I lose and don't get in? I know a loss isn't a guaranteed rejection or anything, but they already made an exception by letting me do this. If I screw up-" Yang put a hand in her sisters shoulder and smiled.

"Hey…wanna know what happens if they turn you down? You'll have a whole year to study, work on your deck and come back and nail it next year. There's no rush, just getting Ozpin to give you this chance proves he's sees something in you. Something me and dad always knew you had. No matter what, we're proud. And mom would be too," she said softly. Ruby's eyes watered for a moment before wiping them away and grinning.

"Okay…I've got this!"

"Damn straight. Now get going!" Yang said. She smiled as Ruby hurried off to the duel field. She turned and hurried upstairs, finding a seat overlooking the right one. Most of the other duels has wrapped up by now and most of the stragglers had crammed around to see Ruby's. Next to Yang sat a girl with black hair and dark gold eyes, her eyes lingered on her for a moment before turning to face the field. Meanwhile, Weiss had also taken a spot, more towards the top, to watch.

"No way she wins this. Clumsy fool like that," she muttered. Ruby made her way onto the field, waving nervously as the crowd began to chatter about her. The teacher who would be testing her, spiky green hair and a small pair of glasses was already looking fidgety.

"Ms Rose! How kind of you to make it. Shall we commence with your test?" Ruby gulped at his…enthusiastic demeanor before nodding. They both slipped their duel disks into active mode, the holo displays coming to life.

"Ready when you are Professor-"

"Doctor, Ms Rose. Dr Oobleck, at your service," he said with a brief bow. "Now, let's duel! And the first move is mine to make," he said as he drew a card to add to his starting five. "And for my first move, I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode." The monster looked to Ruby like a pieced together scrap heap, but still, it was cool to see. She'd never faced an Ancient Gear monster before.

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1300

"Next I shall place this card face down and end my turn. Your move Ms Rose." Ruby nodded and drew her card.

"For my first turn, I'll summon my Botanical Lion in attack mode!" The lion was a fearsome looking beast with vines for a tail and a bright red rose around its neck where it's mane would normally be.

Attack: 1600

Defense: 2000

"And I'm going to have it attack your Ancient Gear Soldier!" The lion leapt forward and crashed down on the soldier. Oobleck flinched a bit as his life points dropped from 4000 to 3600. "And I'm going to place two cards face down and end my turn.

"Good show, Ms Rose. But of course, this isn't over just yet. You see by destroying my soldier you allowed me to activate this. My Ancient Gear Reborn trap card. This card resummons my soldier in defense mode. But he won't be around for long. Because I'm activating my field spell, Geartown." The field began to shift, rusted buildings and towering spires taking over where there had been nothing previously.

"That's bad news for her." Yang glanced over at the girl beside her when she spoke. She seemed to notice Yangs look because she explained further. "With Geartown out, Oobleck can summon Ancient Gear monsters with one less tribute then it would ordinarily require."

"So instead of two monsters to summon something big, he would only need the one. Like the one he just brought back." She sighed when the girl nodded. "Damn it…come on Ruby, you got this," she mumbled. "I'm Yang, by the way. That's my sister down there."

"Blake." Yang nodded and turned her gaze back towards the field.

"And now with my soldier, I'm going to use the power of Geartown to sacrifice him and summon out my Ancient Gear Beast!" The new monster resembled a mechanized sabertooth tiger, and it sent a chill down Ruby's back as it growled it's arrival.

Attack: 2000

Defense:2000

"And what's more, you are not allowed to use magic or trap cards when my monster attacks. Go my beast, attack Botanical Lion with mechanized fang strike." Ruby's monster vanished as the beast bit down on the lions neck. Her life points dropped to 3600, tying them up. "I believe I'll call it a turn with that. Over to you, Ms Rose." Ruby nodded and drew, biting her lip as she stared down at her hand.

"Need to defend my life points until I have my combo set up…" she mumbled. "I summon Blue Rose Dragon in defense mode. And I'll also set this card."

Attack: 1600

Defense:1200

Weiss scoffed in her seat. "That's all she's got to answer his Beast? She's cowering already," she said under her breath. Oobleck drew his next card, examining it for a moment.

"Yes, this will do nicely…I summon Ancient Gear Knight, in attack mode."

Attack: 1800

Defense:500

"Destroy Blue Rose dragon, with mecha spear strike!" Her dragon destroyed, Ruby was wide open. Ancient Gear Beast was next and with the attack Ruby's life points dropped to 1600. "You've fought well so far, Ms Rose. But I recommend you make a move soon, or this will be over on my next turn."

"I plan too. I activate one of my facedowns Miracle Fertilizer. With this card I can bring back my Botanical Lion from the graveyard. Next, I summon Violet Witch in attack mode as well."

"What's Ruby thinking? Neither of those cards comes close to either Gear monster…" Yang mumbled.

"Pay attention, she may surprise you," Blake said with a smile. Yang raised an eyebrow but turned back to the field again. Ruby grinned down at the card in her hand before looking back at Oobleck.

"I'm using my other facedown, level down. This will reduce the number of stars on my Violet Witch down by one. And I'm about to show you why that is. I tune Botanical Lion with my Violet Witch!" Her monster vanished in a dark green light as the stars from both monsters began to merge. "Come on out, Black Rose Dragon!" Her ultimate monster, bright red rose petals covering its wings and black scales roared to life.

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1800

"My word, that's certainly an impressive beast," Oobleck said, eyes widening as he took in the site. Ruby smirked and held up the single card she still had in her hand.

"And it's about to get better. See my Black Rose Dragons special ability allows me to blow away all cards on the field except itself when I summon it. Sweet huh?" The crowd let out a small gasp as the dragon flapped it's wings, a storm of rose petals ripping through not only Ooblecks two monsters but his face down card as well. "And the best part of it, Doc? My dragon still has her attack. But before that, I think I'll activate my last card. The magic of double attack. And just like it sounds, my Black Rose Dragons points get doubled from 2400 hundred to 4800!"

"Way to go sis! Take him down!" Yang cheered.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon, wipe out his life points with petal storm gust!" Oobleck to his credit didn't flinch as his life points were dusted away. After a moment to collect himself he smiled.

"Good show, Ms Rose. I think your going to make a fine addition to our academy," he said, walking over and shaking Ruby's hand after the last of the monsters had faded from the field.

"T-Thank you sir! I'm glad to be here!" She squeaked out. She looked up and grinned. She saw Yang cheering loudly, the black haired girl from earlier was also smiling, clapping along with her. Then she saw Weiss, who looked utterly dumbfounded.

"It…It had to be dumb luck! There's no way," Weiss said standing up to head back outside. She wanted to call her father and arrange a ride out of here. Ruby meanwhile was swarmed as Yang bolted down to the field and hugged her. It was the smoothest duel in the world. One card less and that combo never would've worked. But she did it. Ruby had taken her first step towards being the best at duel academy.

**I truly hope you enjoyed. Reviews would truly be appreciated. See you next time!**


End file.
